


A Shell of Romance

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: The Saltwater Room [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: First kiss? Sure why not!, M/M, Merman!vinnie, human!cav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Dakota brings Cav a gift from the bottom of the sea.





	A Shell of Romance

“I found this, it made me think of you.” Vinnie said, bringing the gift up to the surface and Cavendish gasped. His eyes wide as he took in the sight. “I uh. I hope you like it.” He added as Cav carefully took it from him. His tail swished nervously behind him in flashes of orange and gold. 

 

“It’s beautiful, Vinnie.” Cav replied as he examined the conch shell. It was a deep shade of rose with 3 little spikes along the side. 

 

Dakota smiled as Cav slowly put it up to his ear. “What are you doing?” He asked and Cav blushed. 

 

“Well, to humans. Conch shells are a way to hear the ocean from far away. It sounds like it when you listen. It’s not really the ocean though. It’s the sound of the blood rushing through your ear that you hear. But it’s more romantic to say it’s the ocean.” Cav spoke, taking the shell away from his ear and holding it out, “did you wanna try?” He asked. 

 

“I never knew you could hear something inside of the shell before.” Dakota said, taking the shell and mimicking what Cav did. A smile spreading across his face. 

 

“It does sound like the ocean!” He exclaimed as he closed his eyes. “You were right. It does sound more romantic.” 

“I’m glad.” Cav replied, leaning forward and softly kissing Dakota’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos fuel my soul.


End file.
